


Unspoken Whispers

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddling, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Karma always says what he wants to say to the others, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nagisa can't speak, Violence, it's cute, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: After a terrifying accident, Nagisa is left without a voice. His boyfriend, Karma, is the only one who can ever remember exactly what happened.There's always something that Nagisa wants to tell his devilish boyfriend, but never writes it on a piece of paper. He's always struggling to actually speak, and it pains Karma to see him do such a thing."I can't hear him say 'I love you' anymore, and that hurts because those were the last words he said before fully losing his voice..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting ideas for stories. :') wHoOpS.

_"K...Karma... It h...hurts..." Nagisa choked out, tears filling his eyes. Karma ran his fingers through his hair, gently kissing his forehead. "Shh... I know..."_

_"I l..love you, K..Kar..ma..." Those four words left his lips and Karma couldn't help but faintly smile. He moved slightly and gently pecked his lips._

_"I love you too, Nagi-Baby. So very much."_

**_~~~~~~_ **

Nagisa stood on his tip-toes, trying to reach something in a cabinet. He was about to just give up and get the step-stool when his boyfriend walked into the kitchen. He walked over to him and grabbed what Nagisa was trying to reach. "There you go~" He handed the pan to Nagisa and smiled at him.

The bluenette couldn't help but smile back and he gave Karma a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Karma's gaze shifted to the bandages that were wrapped around Nagisa's neck, and so desperately wanted to rip them off.

It's been a month since Nagisa lost his voice and he's been having to wear bandages on his neck, and Karma  _hates_ it. He wanted to see the skin on Nagisa's neck, he wanted to cover his neck and shoulders in marks, to show that Nagisa Shiota was his.

He watched as Nagisa fixed supper for them both, slightly swaying his hips to the music that played from his phone. Karma walked over to him and placed his hands on his hips, resting his head on his shoulder. Nagisa smiled and leaned back against him, moving his head to kiss his cheek. 

"Mm, I love your cooking, Nagisa~" Karma purred, nuzzling his head against his neck. The bluenette seemed really happy to know that. After a bit, Karma let go of him and walked over to the dining room table. He sat down and got on his phone while waiting. Every so often, he would glance at Nagisa and couldn't help but smile when he saw him dancing. He went to his camera and started a video.

Nagisa didn't notice and continued dancing, seemingly mouthing the words to the song. The redhead's heart ached,  _Nagisa was wanting to sing..._

He soon stopped the video and turned his phone off, before looking at his boyfriend when he walked over to him. Nagisa smiled and placed down a plate of food in front of him, before kissing his cheek. Karma turned to give him a kiss on the lips before getting an idea and pulling the smaller male onto his lap. 

Nagisa would normally squeak out from surprise, but he didn't,  _he couldn't..._

Karma gently kissed his shoulder before getting some of the food and feeding it to Nagisa, who relaxed in Karma's arms and let him. One arm was wrapped around Nagisa's waist, while he was using the other to feed his bluenette.

After a bit, Nagisa gently pushed his hand away as a signal that he was full, which made sense seeing as he had eaten most of what was on his plate. He moved to nuzzle against Karma's chest, giving his jaw a light kiss. Karma faintly smiled and looked at him, running his fingers through soft, blue locks. "I love you so much, Nagisa. I'm so glad that I can call you mine."

Nagisa nuzzled closer, words that he wanted to say left unspoken.

_I love you too, Karma. I'm really glad to be with you._

_Thank you for not abandoning me... Thank you so much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Sexual content up ahead!  
>  It's not a full out smut, but it's still there.

**_It's_** **_dark... I hear voices..._ **

**_Karma...? Please tell me you're there..._ **

**_I'm scared..._ **

_"Please, just another day! He's still recovering!" Karma begged the nurse._

_She sighed. "Another day is all we can give him. If he doesn't wake, we'll have to pull the plug."_

_"Alright..." Karma's grip on Nagisa's hand tightened, tears starting to fill his mercury eyes._

**_Please don't let me die, Karma..._ **

**_~~~~~~_ **

Nagisa nuzzled close to Karma's chest, reading a book while being on the redhead's lap. Karma had an arm wrapped around his waist as he looked through stuff on his phone. Well, until he set his phone off to the side and made Nagisa look at him. The bluenette seemed so confused, but he didn't fight it when Karma took his book away. He was turned around to fully face his redheaded boyfriend, and he didn't even fight it.

Karma leaned close to his neck and kissed at any possible exposed skin before kissing his shoulders. Nagisa knew what this was; Karma was wanting him. He decided to play along and straddled his waist, lightly grinding against him. Karma groaned quietly then carefully grabbed at the bandages. He took the bandages off and kissed all over Nagisa's neck, holding his waist.

He stopped when he got closer to a pretty bad scar, the sickening reminder that Nagisa wouldn't be able to speak. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked to see that Nagisa was holding up a piece of paper.

_'We don't have to do this if you don't want to right now.'_

Karma chuckled softly. Oh, how the tables have turned... "I should be telling you that, baby. Are you fine with doing this?" He ran his fingers through soft, blue locks. Nagisa nodded and started writing something else.

_'I enjoy making you feel good. I love it when you praise me for doing something the way you like it. I'm glad I have you as such a wonderful boyfriend, Karma.'_

Karma nodded and kissed his cheek. "Alright. So you're completely fine with this?" Nagisa nodded and gave him a small kiss, setting the paper off to the side.

The bluenette got an idea and moved down to where his face was close to Karma's pants. He grabbed at the button and swiftly undid it, pulling down the zipper not long after. He nuzzled his face against the obvious bulge before grabbing at the waistband of Karma's boxers and pulling them just enough for his cock to spring free. 

Nagisa wrapped his hand around the base as well as he could before dragging his tongue from the base up to the tip. Karma groaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, baby..." Nagisa glanced up at him before wrapping his mouth around the tip, gently rubbing the rest. He sucked and licked on the tip, closing his eyes as he worked wonders with his tongue and fingers.

He soon moved his hand away as he took as much of Karma as he could into his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked up at Karma, who was watching him through half-lidded eyes. He was giving small whispers of praise, running his fingers through Nagisa's hair. "You're doing really good, Nagi~" 

Nagisa started bobbing his head up and down, rubbing at the parts he couldn't fit as he sucked on it. Karma leaned his head back, moaning softly as he forced himself to not thrust into Nagisa's mouth. It wasn't long before his cock started twitching, signalling that he was close.

The bluenette pulled away and just rubbed him, occasionally licking at the tip. "N-Nagi!~" A sticky, white fluid was suddenly released onto Nagisa's face. He managed to catch some in his mouth and just looked so sexy, sitting in front of Karma with his cum over his face. Karma panted quietly before reaching to him and helping him clean his face. Nagisa seemed to insist on swallowing what he had caught in his mouth, and Karma just stared at him in shock.

Normally, Nagisa wouldn't even want to swallow a tiny bit and would spit it out almost instantly. But...he actually willingly swallowed it. 

Nagisa looked at his redhead boyfriend before wrapping his arms around his neck. He gave a small smile before leaving a small kiss on his nose. He was then pulled onto Karma's lap again and felt shivers run down his spine when the devilish redhead slipped his hand into his shorts. He reached and grabbed onto Karma's shirt, burying his face into his shoulder.

Karma seemed concentrated on pleasuring Nagisa, seeing as he not only was rubbing him, but also leaving small kisses on each of his favorite spots on his neck and shoulders, along with the occasional bite. Nagisa's breathing had noticeably quickened and his mouth was open. Small, quiet whimpers were all that left his lips, and that was the most noise he had made in a  _month._

"Nagi, baby..." Karma gently made Nagisa look at him and pulled him into a kiss, placing his free hand on the back of his head. Nagisa gladly kissed back, his grip on Karma's shirt tightening. It wasn't long before he had came and now he was pinned down to the soft mattress, his shirt unbuttoned, his shorts and boxers thrown off to a dark corner. Karma pulled away from their hot make-out session, both of them out of breath.

Nagisa's back arched as Karma moved his fingers around inside of him before pulling them out. He looked at the bluenette and gave him a small kiss on the nose as he lined up to his hole. "Ready?" He asked softly, gently grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Nagisa nodded, gently squeezing his hand. 

Karma faintly smiled before gently kissing him as he slowly entered him. Nagisa shut his eyes as he threw his legs around him, deepening their kiss. Karma was soon fully inside of him and pulled away from the kiss, trailing kisses to his neck instead. "You okay?" He asked softly, glancing at him. The bluenette nodded, moving their hands a bit just so he could give his a small kiss, his signal for saying 'stop worrying about me'.

"I'm always going to worry about you, Nagi..." Karma left a small kiss right on top of the scar before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to start moving now, okay?" Nagisa moved to where he could pull Karma closer, burying his face into his shoulder. Karma pulled out then slammed back in, placing his free hand on Nagisa's back. He thrust in and out of him at a rough and fast pace.

Nagisa threw his head back, his mouth open as he could only manage small whimpers, trying so hard to speak. Karma looked at him and his heart ached as he saw Nagisa straining to say a proper word. His thrusts slowed before completely stopping and his arms were starting to shake. His whole body was starting to shake. 

He buried his face in Nagisa's shoulders just as tears started to fall down his face. "Baby... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault... I was supposed to protect you..Your beautiful voice..." His voice cracked as he spoke. Nagisa let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around him, playing with red locks as he hoped to calm Karma down. 

They laid there in each other's embrace, even after Karma had calmed down. Karma had moved their positions and was now cuddling with Nagisa, running his fingers through his soft, blue hair. He never spoke a word, it wasn't needed for him to speak. Nagisa knew everything he wanted to say, and so desperately wanted to tell him that it's okay, that it's not his fault.

He didn't even know who's fault it was, but he was absolutely certain that it wasn't Karma's at all...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Nagi~ You look so handsome." Karma admired his boyfriend, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Nagisa's cheeks burned a bright red, and he gave a small smile. "I'm glad you think so, Karma." The redhead pulled him close, his hands resting on his hips. "I always think so," he whispered, leaving a small trail of kisses from Nagisa's cheek to his neck._

_Nagisa playfully shoved him away. "Idiot," he gave a playful eye roll before looking at the time. "We better get going, we'll be late otherwise." "Ah, you're right." Karma grabbed his hand. "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be." Karma gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before they left the house._

_Karma got a cab for them and told the driver where to go. "Big party tonight?" He had asked the couple. "Yup!" Nagisa smiled brightly, thinking about it. "We're celebrating a friend's anniversary, in fact!" Karma couldn't help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend looked. "Hard to believe that they've been married a year, and we haven't even gotten engaged yet."_

_This caught Nagisa's attention, and he looked at the devilish redhead. "Well...d-do you want to?" He asked softly, his cheeks burning a dark red. Karma placed a hand on his cheek, before giving him a small kiss. "I'd love to get married to you, Nagi. But only when you're ready to take that step, okay?"_

_"How long have you guys been dating?" The driver asked, catching their attention. "Almost three years," Karma replied, wrapping an arm around the bluenette's waist. "Mhm... December 25th will mark our t-third year." The flustered boy just barely managed to speak._

_The driver nodded, before stopping the car. "Here's your destination."  "Ah, thank you." Karma opened the door and got out of the car, before helping Nagisa out. He then paid the driver and waved, taking Nagisa's hand into his own as they both turned and walked to the front door._

_Karma knocked on the door, giving Nagisa's hand a reassuring squeeze again. Nagisa glanced at him before his attention turned to the door when it opened to reveal Isogai. "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!" He smiled before letting them inside. "It's good to see you, Isogai. Happy anniversary," Karma let go of Nagisa's hand, only to wrap his arm around his waist._

_"Thank you, Karma. Do you and Nagisa have any plans of getting married soon?"  "There's been the thought of it, but it's not set in stone yet." Karma pulled Nagisa closer after saying that. "Ah. Well, I'm more than happy to help if those wedding bells ring." Isogai smiled then walked off, probably to find Maehara._

_The rest of the party went rather well. Nagisa had bumped into Gakushuu at one point, which struck up a conversation between the three, and they played a lot of fun games. Nagisa seemed to really be enjoying himself._

_By the time they left, Nagisa was so drunk he could hardly stand without stumbling. He hiccuped, his grip on Karma's shirt tightening. "Kaaarrrmmaaa~ Let's walk hooommee~" The redhead turned his attention to his clingy boyfriend, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Nagi, you can hardly stand up, and our house is a good ten, fifteen minutes on a car ride."_

_The bluenette shook his head, throwing his arms around Karma's waist instead. "You can c-carry me," he hiccuped while speaking, "I don't wanna b-be in a car." "It'll be safer to get a car." "Nooooo..."_

_Karma sighed, giving in to his boyfriend. "Well, alright. We'll walk." Nagisa made the cutest face ever and threw his arms into the air, shouting a small "Yay!" before quickly grabbing onto Karma again. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Oh, Nagi...what am I ever going to do with you?"_

_While walking, Nagisa was just being cute, and absolutely insisted on crossing the road without Karma's help. At first, the redhead was hesitant, but finally let him do such after a full minute of begging._

_They waited until they were able to cross the road, before Nagisa went ahead, having a slight skip in his step, while also stumbling a few times. He turned around to face Karma while standing in the middle of the road, smiling so goofily. "Look! I'm doing it!" Karma gave a small smile. "Indeed you are," his smile, however, faded just as soon as he appeared, and he was screaming before things would even register._

_"NAGISA, GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"_

_The bluenette tilted his head before slowly starting to turn to the side, when metal collided with his side with enough force to break at least a few bones. Karma stared in horror, his voice screaming words he couldn't hear. He bolted to Nagisa as soon as his feet let him, just barely missing getting hit himself. He dropped to his knees in front of Nagisa, pulling his small body close._

_"You're going to be okay, baby... I promise.." He choked out, his vision getting blurry with tears. He took notice to how people were gathering around, watching this. "Someone, get an ambulance! Please!" He shouted, looking around at the people. "Please, my baby's dying! Don't any of you care?!" He was having a hard time keeping calm, that was for sure, his breathing fast._

_It felt like forever until an ambulance finally arrived, but it was only about five-ish minutes. Nagisa was picked up and brought into the ambulance, and Karma was going to follow, but he was stopped. "Are you his family?" The person asked. "N-no, I'm his boyfriend. The only family that he h-has near by is his m-mother, but she's... Please, j-just let me ride w-with him!"_

_The person sighed before letting him in, seeing as the redhead just wouldn't back down. Karma gently grabbed Nagisa's hand, and wouldn't let go the entire ride._

**_~~~~~~_ **


End file.
